


Sway

by errant_cat_hair



Category: FFXIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errant_cat_hair/pseuds/errant_cat_hair





	Sway

A’shara gave a grunt of frustration. Hours of standing on the sands of north Bloodshore and there were only meager fish to her name. Once again, another group of good, hard-working people now relied on her to save them. Granted, it wasn’t a whole nation, or continent, or world but the fisherman’s guild still provided for Limsa Lominsa. The current fishing ban was devastating.

A warm breeze blew through the palm trees, making them sway. She looked at the last of her bait; 5 more attempts before having to restock. The miqo’te cast her line again into the clear blue water. “Herring, barracuda, marlin,” she mumbled to herself. 

Mere minutes later, A’shara stared in desperation at her last piece of bait. Another breeze came through and the goby ball began to sway in her hand. This was it: last cast of the day. Hooking the ball to her line, she cast into the ocean. 

A medium tug made her ears perk. She reeled the fish in and a harbor herring wiggled on the hook. There was a glimmer of hope! Mooching the herring, a stronger tug revealed an ogre barracuda chomping at the end of the line. With one more mooch, the pole almost snapped in half as the spry miqo’te woman dragged a Mazlaya marlin from the depths of the sea. If this monster of a marine animal didn’t assuage the fears of the people, nothing could.


End file.
